dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Black Emporium
} |name = The Black Emporium |icon = Black Emporium Icon.jpg |image = TheBlackEmporium.png |px = 270px |type = Shop |location = Kirkwall |characters = Xenon the Antiquarian |exits = Kirkwall |appearances = Dragon Age II }} The Black Emporium is a secret shop in Kirkwall, specializing in magical and exotic items. Its activity is the same as the Wonders of Thedas of Ferelden. It appears only if you have The Black Emporium DLC. Background A strange and secret shop, owned by Xenon the Antiquarian, a mysterious character who is immortal, though his body was not so lucky. He once asked for never-ending life but not never-ending youth. This caused his body to decay and break down. He has been alive for over 400 years and acquired many artifacts. The entrance to his residence is only given to those who seem worthy. Characters * Xenon the Antiquarian, the immortal owner and merchant * Emporium Golem, known as Thaddeus Gigantus Crumbum the Third, a stone golem that presumably serves as a bouncer * Urchin Child, Xenon's mute orphan assistant Stores * Emporium's Crafting Materials * Emporium's Relics and Antiques Notable items Inside a "Discarded Weapons and Armor" chest: Notes * The store is restocked with better items as you progress through the story. * The recipes of The Black Emporium are unique and can be bought only here. * The Mirror of Transformation can also be found here, which allows you to change your appearance. * Crafting resources missed in previous acts will show up here and count towards your available resources for crafting, and they will count for the Supplier achievement. * Unlike the other stores in the game, The Black Emporium is always open and can be accessed at any time you wish, including post-game. Trivia * The Dragon Age II Official Game Guide mentions that you can sell your items at black emporium for 125% of their value but instead you can sell your items for normal price and purchase items from the Emporium for 125% of their value. * Xenon makes a reference to Professor Dumbledore from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series when you first access the Emporium's Relics and Antiques. He mentions that "one can never have enough socks", as did Professor Dumbledore in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. * If you walk near the red box situated in the top right part of the map you will hear screams, which is Codex entry: The Box of Screaming * There is a nude statue of Andraste, and when you interact with it, Xenon will say "Don't fondle Andraste!". * Next to a strange book which apparently writes itself, called The Emergent Compendium, you find a letter with excerpts from it. The "gibberish" that is quoted is actually a simple cipher. Replace each letter with the one three letters ahead in the English alphabet, and read backwards. The comment about the wife is noteworthy. A picture of a Qunari without horns and with tightly braided hair is mentioned. This could possibly be a reference to Sten from Dragon Age: Origins. Category:Dragon Age II locations Category:Kirkwall locations Category:Dragon Age II stores Category:The Black Emporium